


First I'm gonna break you and then I'm gonna fix you

by Charming_Mika



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Diabolik Lovers - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Harem, Kinks, Reverse Harem, Romance, S/M, Sadomasochism, School, Violence, superpower, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charming_Mika/pseuds/Charming_Mika
Summary: How a fallen angel and a narcissistic vampire fell in love...or can you really call it love?This is the story about how Mika Nishimoto, a curious young girl from abroad, got set up with the Sakamaki brothers. But she is not the only girl in this threatening mansion...What will happen to her and the others?





	First I'm gonna break you and then I'm gonna fix you

While looking through the tinted windows and listening to some music, the blonde tried to calm herself down and think about everything.  
Actually the whole situation she was in was ridiculous. The boarding school the half American half Japanese attended made her stay at some strangers' who supported her school financially.  
A few students had to stay at these bigger mansions due to planning difficulties, well of course she had to be one of those lucky "volunteers".  
Here she was, sitting in a fancy Limousine ,like a bird in a golden cage, on her way to six random strangers she had to live with from now on.

But she desperately hoped she won't be the only boarding student in this house, to avoid awkward situations...  
The girl hummed along with her favorite song with closed eyes and after some time she managed to get some minutes of precious sleep

"Wow." was the first word she got out after arriving at the old mansion. It was definitely huge enough to have about 100 rooms, while looking like it is at least 500 years old.  
"Well better go in before it starts to rain." she mumbled to herself.  
She knocked on the door ,there was no bell, and an old looking butler opened it.  
"You must be the last one, Miss Nishimoto Mika?"  
"Yes, that's me." She bowed down politely while introducing herself.  
"Please Nishimoto-san, follow me in. I will immediately inform the young masters about your arrival. I will take care of your luggage."  
Young masters? Well okay they must be kinda rich to live here or to even have a butler, don't they? Hopefully they are no snorty brats... 

With these thoughts in mind she entered the house, not sure what to await.  
Little did she know with this she sealed her fate forever.


End file.
